


Cute

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Animals, Flirting, Lost Pet, M/M, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji Kido loses his rabbit.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This was just gonna be cute gen fluff, but it got kinda shippy at the end. Oops?
> 
> Also Reiji definitely has a small rabbit who likes hanging out in his pocket, okay? Trust me.

Reiji Kido was panicking just a little. He’d thought most things wouldn’t be able to elicit a panicked response from him with all the things he’d been through, but… Well, a missing rabbit was more than enough to get to him.

It didn’t help that this rabbit of his was incredibly small and could’ve easily gotten lost anywhere in the school. He should’ve kept a closer eye on the little thing… If something happened to her…

“Shit, I need to hurry.” Before people started walking around and his worries grew even worse.

He wasted no time getting started, using what was supposed to be a lunch break to search everywhere he’d been that day. The front gate, the boy’s bathroom, the classroom, the damn roof… The rabbit wasn’t anywhere to be found.

Had he lost her on his way to school? There was no way he’d be able to find her if that was the case…! He wasn’t much of a crier, he didn’t think, but frustrated tears were seriously pricking at the back of his eyes.

This was just the worst…

“Reiji?” Naoya’s voice made him jump. “Are you crying…?”

“No!”

“Come on…” Naoya came around and held up a… Wait a second. “Don’t be upset! Help me find this bunny’s owner!”

Sitting in the palms of Naoya’s hands was Reiji’s rabbit, looking totally unscathed. He wasn’t sure when he lost her, but chances were Naoya had found her shortly after that and kept her safe… If only he’d realized the other boy had been wandering around with her.

“That’s… She’s mine.” He held out his hands and Naoya transferred the rabbit into them with a smile.

Naoya put his hands on Reiji’s wrists, as if to make sure the boy didn’t pull away and leave the conversation unfinished. “She’s so cute! What’s her name?” 

“Manami…”

“Manami…” Naoya blinked a few times before snorting. “You named your bunny after your mom?”

“Yeah, I did.” If Reiji didn’t have little Manami in his hands, he’d have jerked away from Naoya. “Is that a problem?”

“No, it’s not, it’s more…” Naoya put a hand up to his face. “Cute. There’s a lot about you that’s actually cute…”

Reiji slipped the rabbit into a pocket other than the one she usually liked to sit in, just to safe, in case there was a hole in the usual one. “Cute…?”

“Yeah!” Naoya gave a nod. “In fact… I’d say there’s enough to say you in general is cute.”

“I mean…” Reiji rubbed the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t use that word to describe myself…”

“Well, I would. You’re cute, your bunny too!” Naoya took a step forward, a smile on his face. “You don’t mind being called cute, do you?”

“I guess not, it’s just kinda weird…” Reiji shrugged. “Manami’s cute, my mom’s cute, Kirishima and Sonomura are cute, you’re cute… But me?”

“Yeah, you! And you think I’m cute?” Naoya rose an eyebrow and snickered. “Being forward, aren’t we Reiji?”

“Hey, you called me cute first…!” Reiji shook his head. “Besides, you’re lumped in with a rabbit, my mom, and some of our other friends. Don’t get too excited.”

“Guess I’m the one being forward then…” Naoya thought for a moment. “...Think I could come over sometime and play with your bunny?”

“You’re just going all the way with being forward, huh?” Reiji rolled his eyes. “Sure, but you’ve gotta be gentle with her. She’s small and I don’t want her getting hurt, especially not after today!”

“Hey, I kept her safe! You know you can trust me…” Naoya frowned a bit. “But I guess it’s kinda cute that you’re so worried about Manami-chan!”

“...You’re just looking for excuses to call me cute now, aren’t you?”

“What can I say? You’re even cuter when you’re flustered.”

“...Just give me a day you wanna come over, Toudou.”


End file.
